Adaptive antenna array technology is known to provide enhanced performance for radio communication systems. Adaptive antenna array systems provide greater range and capacity over traditional antenna technology due to increased antenna gain. Adaptive antenna arrays also provide the ability to "customize" coverage patterns through "beam-forming" further enhancing system performance.
In spite of these advantages, adaptive antenna array technology has not found widespread application in multi-channel communication systems. This is primarily due to the losses and signal degradation resulting from combining the large number of analog signals (in transmit mode) and splitting the large number of analog signals (in receive mode) required in multi-channel communication systems. The losses and signal degradation generally more than offset any advantage gained through utilization of the adaptive antenna array.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and method of combining and splitting communication signals in a multi-channel communication systems which does not generate significant loses hence making adaptive antenna array technology applicable to multi-channel communication systems. Such a device and method are provided by the present invention, and one of ordinary skill in the art will readily appreciate the many advantages and features of the present invention from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings of several preferred embodiments.